The Legend Of The White Owl
by anny385
Summary: Tony has a secret that has been passed by generations. For the I've Got A Secret Challenge on NFA.


Disclaimer: "NCIS and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based on a short story I wrote a long time ago. The story is the first part of this fic. Tony also has a nice family in this fic. The is for the I've Got A Secret Challenge on NFA. I wanted to put this in the Myths and Legends entry, but it has to be a Legend that is in books not a made up one.

The Legend Of The White Owl

Many, many years ago there was a White Owl who lived in the woods. The strange thing is that there were not supposed to be any Owls living in these parts of the woods, but many people have seen something white as it flew in the sky. The legend goes that a young boy got lost in the woods one day and found the White Owl. The Owl knowing that the boy wouldn't hurt him flew down and rested by the boy as he slept. When the boy awoke he found the Owl keeping an eye on him. The Owl blinked at him and the boy blinked at the Owl for the longest time. Then the Owl took flight and rose majestically towards the trees looking back at the young boy. The boy got up and followed the Owl as it flew low in the sky always keeping an eye out for the boy. When the Owl couldn't see the boy it swooped down and flew lower, so the boy could see him.

The trees grew thinner and thinner until the boy and Owl burst through the trees. The boy looked at his house that he had left yesterday and looked at the Owl, but the Owl was no longer there. The boy looked up in the sky, towards the tree line and then on the ground, but still no White Owl. Suddenly something caught the boy's eye and he walked over towards the object on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a feather of the White Owl. He took it back towards his house where his mother and father who had just emerged from the house came running towards him.

The boy and his parents went inside the house and he told them of the White Owl who had led him to safety and then showed them the Owl's feather. His parents told him that there were no Owls in these parts of the woods, but the boy held firmly that there was an Owl and he saved his life.

There had been many more people that have been lost in these parts of the woods and a Mysterious White Owl has rescued them all.

Tony grinned as he stepped out of the elevator and walk towards his desk. He loved being a cop helping people by putting the bad guy away and helping the victims. It was in his nature to be helpful. Nobody knew at NCIS that he had been always been able to help, but only in Owl form. It had been passed down for generations. His father had told him about the legend of the white owl when he was little and then he told him that he too was an ancestor of the Owl. The owl was a DiNozzo and the ability to turn into an Owl was passed down through the generations. He had first shifted into the Owl when he was fifteen. He knew it would happen and was ready for the change. He was lucky that he had been at home when the change happened and his father was there for him.

At first he would only had hopped around and then finally took flight. He soared above the house and looked down at his father who had a huge grin on his face. He finally made his way down and landed. Changing back into a fifteen-year-old boy with his clothes still on. He ran to his father and hugged him and his Dad hugged him back.

"I did it, Dad. I did it."

"You sure did, son. It was amazing seeing you soar above me."

"I loved the feel of the wind through my wings."

The next day he was outside and once again he changed into the white owl. He was going further from his house when he knew instinctively that there was somebody in trouble. He glanced around the tree and saw someone on the ground. It was a young boy about eight years old who was sitting on the ground and crying. Tony soared down and when the boy looked up he smiled at the owl. The owl once again took flight and watched as the boy followed him leading him to a police station down the road. When the boy looked around and then as he was about the step into the police station he looked up again, but the Owl was gone.

Tony sat in outside in the sun sitting down on the bench with his crutches leaning on the bench beside him. He couldn't believe that his hopes and dreams of being a football player were crushed. His Mom and Dad had been great. They had been there every step of the way. His Dad told him that as long as his leg was broken then he couldn't change into his owl form. He was disappointed because he loved soaring above in the sky with the wind blowing through his wings and he loved helping people.

"Hi. Son." Anthony DiNozzo Senior said as he sat beside his son.

"Hi, Dad."

"Enjoying the beautiful day."

"Yes, I just wish I could change into the Owl."

"You will as soon as that is healed." His Dad said as he pointed to his sons leg.

Tony nodded as he turned his head towards his Dad. He loved his family and he knew that they also loved him too. They had been there for him in everything that he did.

During dinner he put his fork down and looked at his Mom and Dad.

"Now that my dreams of being a football player are gone. I've been doing some thinking. I want to become a cop. I want to help people anyway I can. I know as an Owl I can help people, but I want to help people the other way too."

"I wish that you would change your mind son about being a cop, but I understand where you are going with this. We will support your decision, son. We just want you to be safe, son. We know how dangerous being a cop is and we don't want to see you hurt."

"I understand and I'll try not to get hurt, but I can't promise anything.

He had called his parents and told him that he was now going to be a Federal Agent and was now going to be on the Major Case Response Team. He waited four years and told his Mom and Dad that he wanted to tell his boss, Gibbs and they told him that he could.

At first Gibbs didn't believe him, but then when he saw him change into an Owl on his basement floor he finally believed him. Tony told him about the Legend was started about the Owl and told him that he helped people as an Owl too.

Tony was happy that he had told Gibbs his secret and that Gibbs was okay with it.

The End


End file.
